


3 Words (COMPLETE)

by Megalton68



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Accidental stabbing (Mentions), Angst, Bad puns!, Birthdays, Blood (Mentions), Canon Era, Car Accidents, Cheating, Cutting, Fluff, Gangs/kidnapping, Guns (Mentions), Hospitals, House Fires, Injury, Marriage, Minor mentions of possible sexual abuse, Minor panic attacks, Modern AU, More tags to be added, Multi, Suicide mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 12,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalton68/pseuds/Megalton68
Summary: Basically, you can comment on this fic and say three words. ANY words you would like.It can go from "Blood, glass, dress," to "Clown, bug, shoe."THEY MUST BE NOUNS!!!No names allowed.I will try to write a short fic based off of your three words! You can specify what ship you'd like, or just let me choose. That is all you can specify, and I'll try to write them all.Have fun !EDIT: This is now finished! Thanks all who have suggestions!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \-------/No notes I can think of!!

-Summary copied here more added--

Basically, you can comment on this fic and say three words. ANY words you would like.  
It can go from "Blood, glass, dress," to "Clown, bug, shoe." 

THEY MUST BE NOUNS!!  
No names allowed.  
I will try to write a short fic based off of your three words! You can specify what ship you'd like, or just let me choose. That is all you can specify, and I'll try to write them all.  
Have fun ! 

After each fic, if the ship hasn't been used yet I'll add it in my tags.  
A few specifications -I DON'T WRITE SMUT... well. I will write smut, but I'm not good at it so I can't guarantee that it'll be good. But idk how you can get "give me smut" through the three words.  
I also refuse to write any Pheaker (Sorry!!) and I'm not a fan of Marliza but so many are that I'll give in if anybody wants.  
So have fun with this!!! Thank you for commenting!! And enjoy!!!

PS- If you're a guest I won't mention it ;)

ALERT! IN CHAPTER (I honestly can't remember so in a chapter) I CALLED OFF SUGGESTIONS! SO I AM NOT TAKING ANY MORE! Thanks to everyone who participated, and if you didn't get your words in to me I'm really sorry!  
Thanks for understanding!

-Megalton68


	2. Cheating, Accident (Car), and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheating, Accident (Car), Death  
> we're the words (I mean techinacallt it's four but SHH) given to me my Burrcules25, so ty for them!!  
> Here is your fic!

"I just.. Why the fuck would you do that?!" John asked, tears streaming down his face.  
"Wait.. I'm sorry, chéri, I really regret it," Lafayette said, rushing after as they walked into the open streets.  
"Sorry isn't gonna cut it! I gave my life to you! I let you love me! And this is what you do?! Take my heart and crush it into a million little pieces?! You jerk!" John cried.  
"And a collage boy at that?! Am I not good enough?! I get it, you want someone younger than me because I'm just an old piece of shit!" John continued, rushing into the middle of the road, not realising what he was doing.  
"Wait!! Look out!" Lafayette called, pointing at the car heading towards John.

John whipped his head around to see a car rushing towards him.  
He tried to run out of the way, but he was hit at full force. 

"Oh my god!"  
"Someone call 911!"  
"Is he hurt?!"  
"Does anybody know this man!"  
"Can you hear me, honey?"  
"I called an ambulance, just hold on!"  
"Is he breathing?"  
"God, I'm so sorry!!"  
"He ran right in front of the car!"  
"Breath, take a deep breath for me."  
"Where is that ambulance?!"  
"Give him water or something!"  
"You twit, he can't drink right now!"  
"Daddy, what's going on, I'm scared!"  
"He's bleeding all over, poor guy!"  
"I just hit a boy! We need help!"  
"It wasn't your fault, ma'am."  
"Is anyone here a doctor?!"  
"Oh look!"  
"Here come the ambulance!"  
"Stay calm, sweetie, stay calm."

Lafayette was motionless.  
The whole scene went by in heartbeat, and before he knew it he was standing at the side of the road, watching the ambulance disappear.  
"Young man, are you okay?" A woman asked, walking over to him.  
"It's... All my fault," Lafayette mumbled, dropping to his knees.  
"Do you know that man?" Another woman asked.  
Lafayette choked back a sob.  
"It's all my fault.. It's my fucking fault!" He cried, letting himself get pulled off the streets by a few people.  
"Let go of me! I need to see him! Where is he?! John!" Lafayette cried, getting out of the people's grip and running out of the area.  
"He's having a panic attack or something!" The people were shouting. 

He had been running for almost 10 minutes. He didn't know where he was. He couldn't see, the tears were in the way. All his fault... This was all his fault... All his fucking fault...  
He ran for a while, until he got to the park, where found himself on a bench with his face in his hands.  
"God.. I regret it.. I'm sorry, baby, please forgive me," He said to himself.  
"I forgive you."  
Lafayette jolted upright. He swore he just heard John.  
That was it, he was going completely insane.  
He stood up slowly. Why make other people suffer? Why make himself suffer? What's the point? He already broke his boyfriends heart, and probably a lot of other bones in his body, so there was none.  
He began to run again.  
This time, in the direction of his house. 

He was breathing heavily when he arrived at his house.  
"John... Fuck... Where are you," Lafayette mumbled to himself.  
He quickly opened the door and slammed it behind him, rushing into the kitchen.  
He couldn't take it anymore.  
Shit was too bad right now. Everything was his fault, he always messed everything up, everything, all of it, he was a nothing in this world.  
He grabbed a knife off the shelf and held it to his chest, falling on his knees and sobbing.  
"John.." He said between tears, as he slowly began to push the knife through his chest, as he screamed in pain, regretting it right away. 

He screamed...  
Blood...  
Tears...  
Pain...  
More blood...  
John...  
Darkness.  
Nothing but darkness.  
_______________________________________


	3. Engagement rings, Murders and Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to ravenclaw4life for their list of words! I chose this one, I hope you like it! Adding the dogs was really hard, but I like how it turned out.   
> Here's your fic!

"They're so pretty!" Peggy said to Lafayette.   
They had been together for almost a year now, and were currently in the middle of the mall, staring at all the rings.   
"Oui, they are," Laf agreed.   
"When are you gonna propose anyways?" Peggy asked, as they continued to walk.   
Lafayette smirked.   
"That's for me to know and you to find out, chéri," He said.  
"Oh?" Peggy replied.   
"Laf! Laf! Laf!" She suddenly said, dragging him over to the pet store.   
"Look at all the dogggggs lets buuuuyyy oneeee!" Peggy whined, pointing at all the dogs in the window.   
"We can buy one later," Lafayette said.  
"Now, now, now," Peggy insisted, dragging him in.   
"Chéri, we don't have the time to are for a dog," Laf reasoned.  
But Peggy didn't listen. Instead, she walked over to the lady at the counter.   
"That one please!" She said, pointing at the golden retriever.   
Lafayette groaned and pulled her away.   
"I'm sorry ma'am, we take our purchase back," He said, picking Peggy up and carrying her out of the store.   
"I neeeeed it!!!!" Peggy cried, squirming out of his arms.  
"That, or engagement!" She said, looking at Lafayette who sighed and smiled at her.   
"Oh, fine," He said.   
"Really?! We don't have to get that dog, we an get another," Peggy exclaimed.   
"No, not the dog, silly, the engagement," Lafayette said.   
"The wha-" Peggy stopped speaking when Laf got down on one knee and pulled out a small bog.   
"Pe-" He was about to speak when a gunshot rang throughout the mall. 

Everyone went quiet.   
Lafayette got up and grabbed Peggy, holding her close.   
Suddenly an announcement came on.   
"Attention shoppers. There has been an accident. One of our workers was just shot in the ribs by an unknown person. You must remain calm. Our security will come to direct you put the nearest exits. Again, please remain calm," The man said.   
A few shoppers gasped. Some cried. Others became frantic.   
"Oh my god," Peggy murmured.   
"Chéri, stay calm," Lafayette said slowly, as they waited for security to come. 

When they arrived, they began to direct people out, eventually Peggy and Lafayette.   
"The dogs!" Peggy cried as security walked her out.   
"Our animals are being taken out after all of you, don't fret ma'am," A security guard said reassuringly.   
"Oh, thank god," Peggy said.   
Lafayette smiled weakly and squeezed her hand. 

They arrived home about 15 minutes after, and Peggy practically tackled Lafayette.   
"You were gonna propose? And then someone got shot?! It's awful, but amazing!" She exclaimed.   
"Oui, it is," Lafayette said.   
"Do.. Do you still have the ring?" Peggy asked hopefully, "Because if so, the answer is yes."  
Lafayette's eyes widened before glistening a bit. He nodded and pulled out the box, gracefully slipping the ring onto Peggy's finger.   
"It's prettier than all the other ones there," Peggy said quietly.   
"Thank you," Lafayette whispered, tears streaming down his face.   
"I hope you're crying about the poor guy who got shot, baby!" Peggy said.  
"Yeah.. Yeah sure," Lafayette chuckled. 

A few days later, they heard news that the worker was just fine.   
So everything was amazing.   
On their wedding night, Peggy and Lafayette will never forget that moment. In the best way they can, considering the circumstances.


	4. Candles, Stars, and Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Wapplez for the amazing words!! This one was really fun to write and I hope you enjoy it!!  
> Here you go!

"It's your birthday, darlin', celebrate it!" Thomas said to Alexander, who had been hiding out in their room for a better part of the day.  
"Don't wanna," Alex mumbled.  
"Why not?" Thomas asked, sitting up on the bed next to where Alex was.  
"I hate my birthday. Reminds me of being born," Alex said.  
"Oh for- Babe, this is your day! We can do whatever boring shit I never let you do! No complaints, I swear!" Thomas said.  
"No complaints.." Alex giggled.  
"Don't mock me," Thomas said playfully.  
"I'm not, I'm just saying!" Alex defended.  
"Sure. Anyways, please let me do somethin' special for you? I have a thing in mind, and I know you'd like it," Thomas begged.  
Alex sighed and reburied his face into a pillow.  
"Please?" Thomas asked again.  
Alex was silent for a minute.  
"Fine," Came his muffled response.  
"Thank you, darlin'," Thomas said, walking off into the other room to prepare his surprise. 

When Alexander woke up (he assumed he fell asleep on the bed) he had no clue where Thomas had gone.  
He got up slowly and rubbed his eyes grabbing his glasses and putting them on. He didn't necessarily need them too extremely, he usually wore contacts, but in some cases he got lazy. Especially considering he refused to put his contacts in that morning, instead choosing to stay in bed and die in a puddle of self loathing.  
He began to walk downstairs and into the kitchen, where he found Thomas with a cup of tea, sitting at a stool.  
"Mornin', sleeping beauty," Thomas smirked, offering his arms.  
"What time is it?" Alex asked, stifling a yawn and shuffling over to Thomas and hugging him.  
"Late. It's dark, sun's settin' already," Thomas pointed out, kissing Alex on the cheek.  
"It's winter, so cut me some slack," Alex mumbled, sitting down.  
"Okay, okay. Well, anyways, I have somethin' to show you," Thomas said, taking Alex's hand and walking him through the house until they got to the back door. 

When he opened it, Alex's eyes widened. He'd never seen a prettier sight on his birthday before.  
Thomas (or rather his servants) has set up a beautiful small table sitting with the sunset in the background.  
On the table were two elegant candles, lit perfectly.  
"Thomas.." Alex murmured.  
"Mmhm?" Thomas said, smiling at how much he knew Alex loved it.  
"That's.. It's really nice," Alex sputtered out.  
"Why, thank you darlin'," Thomas said.  
Thomas walked Alex over to the table, where he got his chair for him, before sitting himself. 

"I got you one other thing," Thomas said, reaching into his bag that he'd conveniently placed right next to the table.  
From the bag, he pulled out a beautiful red rose and handed to Alexander, who took it and held it gracefully.  
"It's so pretty," Alex said, setting it on the table.  
"Look at the stars, Allie," Thomas said, both him and Alex looking up at the amazing night sky.  
Although it was January, and decently cold, the sky was still clear as day, and the stars were an absolutely amazing thing to look at. 

"Like your gift?" Thomas asked, watching Alex state at the stars.  
"Yeah," Alex said, "Thank you."  
Thomas smiled and cupped Alex's cheek in his hand.  
"Anything for you, darlin'. I'm glad you like my amazing idea for a candlelit  
dinner under the stars," Thomas said proudly.  
"I do. I really do, Thomas," Alex said again.  
"Love you," Thomas said.  
"Love you too," Alex said quietly, looking at Thomas, who leaned over the table to kiss Alex.  
It was by far the best birthday ever.


	5. Blood, Fight, and Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Meep for the words and ship suggestion! I hope this is somewhat what you had in mind :)
> 
> Please enjoy your fic!!!

New York City, 1798

"How's it going, little lady?" A man asked. Theodosia (Jr) had been walking around town, when a bunch of thugs had cornered her.  
"U-Um, can you get off me?" She asked politely. Sure, being polite wasn't a great way around this, but it was what she was raised to do.  
"Off you? Why off? Why not on?" Another man said, smirking, and running his fingers down the side of her face.  
Theodosia slapped his hand away and stepped back.  
"How dare you!" She said, attempting to back away from the men.  
"Aw, come on, honey," The first man said, about to run his fingers through her hair. 

Unfortunately, before he could do that, someone grabbed his hand midair and pulled him away.  
"Why you little-" The man started, but he was punched in the face before he could finish.  
The other man ran over to help the first.  
"Philip?!" Theodosia asked in surprise. She wasn't best friends with him or anything, but they certainly knew each other well.  
"Theodosia," Philip greeted, in between breaths.  
"Take this, you ass!" One of the man said. Philip whipped around, and was bunched straight in the gut.  
He fell to his knees.  
"Philip!" Theodosia cried. 

She quickly went over to him, and helped him up.  
"You're bleeding!" She exclaimed.  
Philip sighed.  
"Yeah, I suppose so," He nodded, examining the blood around his mouth, that he had ever so gracefully coughed up after he was punched.  
"Hey, girlie, give your boyfriend some room, we're tryna' finish a fight here," One thug said.  
Theodosia looked at them in disbelief.  
"He's bleeding! Out of his mouth!" She said, "Come on, Philip." 

She dragged him off in the direction of the nearest park.  
"Theodosia.." Philip said, still letting himself be walked.  
"Say not a word," Theodosia said, sitting him on a bench, then sitting next to him.  
"Are you alright?" Philip asked.  
"Me?" Theodosia pointed at herself.  
"Yes, you. Those guys were all over you," Philip explained.  
"I-Well, yeah. I'm alright, thank you. And what about yourself? You still have blood around your mouth," Theodosia reminded, grabbing a hanker chief and wiping if off.  
Philip laughed.  
"Yeah, I'm good," He said happily.  
"We best be heading home, then," Theodosia said.  
"Agreed.. Want me to walk you?" Philip asked, offering his arm.  
Theodosia giggled and took it.  
"Why, thank you, kind sir," She said.  
"Sun's going down, we better hurry," Philip warned.  
"Let's go," Theodosia said back.

When they arrived at Burr's house, Theodosia decided Philip deserved a little something for his heroism.  
"Thank you for walking me," She said, kissing him on the cheek, smiling, and walking inside.  
"Oh, um, no problem," Philip said to the air, blushing.  
That night, he wrote a very nice letter dedicated to her. This could possibly be the start of a romance, is how it began.


	6. Goats, Flowers, and Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you (again) Burrcules25.  
> I know her irl, so this is a bit of a joke to get back at her for things she has done to me :')

"Bonjour, I'm home!" Lafayette called, entering the house.   
"Hey, Laf," Alexander called from the couch.  
"Hey," John said, walking over from in the kitchen, "How was your- Lafayette. What the actual fuck?" John asked.  
"What?" Laf asked innocently.  
"John wha- Oh my god, Lafayette you got a goat?!" Alex exclaimed, standing up.   
"Oh, look at it! How could you resist this?"Lafayette asked.   
"You bought... A goat?" John asked, voice cracking.   
"I did, chéri," Lafayette nodded.   
"How? Why? When??" John asked.  
"20 minutes ago," Lafayette replied.   
"It eating my papers Laf!!" Alex cried.   
"Oh, no, Bibble," Lafayette said, rushing over to the goat and pulling it away.   
"Bibble?" John asked.   
"Oui," Laf nodded   
"It's eating my papers!!" Alex cried again, stomping his foot on the ground.   
"Chéri, you're such a child, calm down, he stopped," Lafayette said, holding the goat.   
"I'm not," Alex mumbled.   
"Wait, where the hell did that goat go," He asked.   
"Holy fuck guys!!" John shouted from the kitchen, "Laf your fucking goat turned our gas stove on and set a fucking fire!"   
"Oh, God," Alex said, pulling Laf out of the house, John too. 

"Call someone!!" John cried.   
"Bibble!" Lafayette cried.   
"I already called," Alex reassured.   
"But, what about the goat?" Laf asked quietly.   
"That goat can burn in hell for all I care, where'd you even buy it?" Alex asked curiously.   
"Not telling," Lafayette said.   
"And you say I'm the child," Alex giggled, before remembering their house was on fire. 

After the house was put out and the goat was saved, it was confiscated for being a "menace to society".   
"The goat..." Lafayette mumbled.   
"Don't be sad, at least our house wasn't burnt down," Alexander said.   
John stood up.   
"Wait," He said, running to the side of the house.  
"Here," He said, giving Lafayette a "bouquet" of flowers.   
"Where?" Laf asked.  
"Secret," John smirked.   
"Merci, chéri," Lafayette said, kissing him on the cheek.   
"But, I still would've preferred the goat."


	7. Storms, Angst, and Hospitals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you That_hamilfan!!  
> This one was sad but easy to write.  
> As for your other comment, I have a lot of other people's to get to first (I'm trying to be fair :) so I hope you don't mind that'll be out after a few other people's.  
> But tysm for this first one!!

John sighed when he opened the door to the house.  
Of course he just happened to be late on the one day there was a huge storm in town.  
"Alex!! I'm home!!" He called, getting no response. He sighed and tried again.  
"Babe? You in here?"  
He sighed and trudged up the stairs into bedroom, only to see Alexander curled up in the corner of the room.  
"Oh, honey," John said sweetly, rushing over to pulling him into a hug.  
"You're okay," He hushed.  
Alex let out a sob when a crack of thunder went off.  
"Shh..." John shushed, rocking Alex slowly back and forth.  
"No.. Please.. I-I'm sorry I ca- I can't I'm scared please, no what's happening?!" Alex cried.  
"Baby, breath with me," John said slowly, taking a few deep breath, with no avail. 

Alex's breaking became faster every minute or so.  
"You're hyperventilating, that's not good," John mumbled to himself.  
Alex pushed John away from his grasp.  
"No! Let go of me! I need to.. save them.. I can't, I'm sorry! Why am I still alive?! WhyamIalive?!?!" Alex sobbed, thrashing around.  
"Okay, you're having a panic attack, or something like that, let's go," John said quickly, scooping Alex up and carrying him into the kitchen, which had bolted shut windows. 

After a few more minutes, Alexander getting worse and worse after each one, John was about to bundle him in more blankets, when a crash of thunder boomed.  
Alex jumped, knocking a nearby table which had a small knife in the side, that fell off and landed straight in Alex's arm.  
"Oh, shit," John said, pulling out his phone as Alex began to sob. 

"Hello, 911, what is your emergency?" The lady asked.  
"Oh, um, my.. boyfriend, he's uh, he's had a bad experience with storms, and it's storming and I think he's having a panic attack, or something, and he accidentally hit a knife over and like it fell his arm," John rambled. He continued to tell them his address and such, until the lady calmed him.  
"Sir, calm down. Help is on the way," She reassured. John thanked her and stood up, rushing to Alexander, whom he sat with until the ambulance showed up. 

After Alex was taken to the hospital, John was forced to stay in the waiting room for a solid hour.  
"John Laurens?" A nurse called. He stood up, and walked over.  
She walked him into a small room, where she slowly opened the door, to reveal Alex with a small cast type thing on his arm, asleep with the window open just slightly to blow his hair around.  
John sat down next to the bed, tears streaming down his face.  
"God, baby, I swear, I'll never leave you alone.. Ever," He murmured.

"I love you too, John."


	8. Broadway, Engagement, and Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tysm to bella_abeles!!  
> I chose the ship myself, so I trees ply hope you like Mullette at least a tiny bit.  
> Enjoy your fanfic!!

"I'd been so exited to see this!! Thank you so much!!" Lafayette exclaimed.   
"I'm glad," Hercules smiled.   
For their 2 year anniversary (of dating) Hercules had taken Lafayette to see a Broadway musical he'd been dying to see.   
It was winter, and there was beautiful white snow outside, meaning they were going to through the snow, in the woods or something. Hercules assumed Lafayette would like it, and it seemed peaceful. The show had already ended, which was why the could do this. 

"Did you see the way she sang? Her voice was so powerful, I could also hear the whole theatre shaking!" Lafayette rambled, Hercules nodding along. Sure, he enjoyed the show, but he was much too exited about something else.   
"Wanna sit?" Hercules asked.   
"Sure, chéri," Lafayette nodded, sitting and continuing to talk.  
"I want to get married and wear dress as nice as hers! Did you see? She was gorgeous! And don't even get me started on the vows, they were so sweet! The whole marriage part was amazing," Lafayette said dreamily.  
Hercules smirked.  
After a few minutes, he finally   
finished his speech.  
"Yeah. I agree with all of that," Hercules lied.   
Lafayette giggled.   
"Chéri, it's fine," He reassured. 

"Good. Now it's my turn," Hercules said, turning to Lafayette.   
"Okay. Laf, I ain't sentimental in the least. So, I'll just say I love you..." He began, reaching into his pocket to pull out a small black box.   
Lafayette gasped and immediately teared up.   
"Okay, skipping the first part of your name... Blah, blag, blah, Marquis du Lafayette, will you marry me?" Hercules asked, opening it to reveal a beautiful ring inside.   
"Oh, Hercules, yes!" Lafayette exclaimed putting it on.   
A few people walking around applauded, others smiled awed.   
"Well, what a coincidence. Did you choose that musical on purpose?" Lafayette asked, tears still falling as he stared at the ring.  
"Yup," Hercules nodded, pulling Lafayette in to kiss him. 

"Happy anniversary, Laf."  
"Happy anniversary, Hercules."


	9. Pastels, Bunnies, and Flower Crowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poor_richards, thanks for the words!   
> I didn't even know about the ship you chose, so that's a new thing I've learned from this.   
> I hope you enjoy your fic!!!

"Wanna sit in the shade for a bit?" Eliza asked. Her, Aaron, and Theodosia had decided to go on a walk to some petting zoo/trail/basically just all around amazing place. They had been walking around for almost an hour, so they decided to stop and sit under a beautiful cherry blossom (tree?). 

"The flowers around here are really pretty," Theo said.   
"Yeah," Aaron agreed, picking one and placing it behind Theo's ear.  
"Oh! Wait, I know something, hold on," Eliza said, going of away from the tree. She returned about 20 minutes later with two homemade flower crowns in her hand, wearing the third already.   
"Flower crowns!" She exclaimed, placing one on each of their heads.   
"Ooh, 'Liza these are really pretty!!" Theodosia said.   
"Yeah, they are. How'd you learn to make them?" Aaron asked.   
"A magician never reveals her secrets," Eliza smirked.   
"It matches my outfit," She added.   
"Yeah, why'd you wear that anyways?" Theo asked.   
"I love pastel! I thought it looked good!" Eliza said.   
"It does!" Burr said.  
"Yeah, it does match the flower crown, you're right. I'm kinda pastel, just a pastel purple kinda theme," Theo smiled.  
"Not me," Aaron shrugged, causing the girls to laugh.   
"Pretty much. Anyways, shall we continue on?" Theo asked.   
"Let's go pet the bunnies!" Eliza suggested. 

They walked off in the direction of the smaller animals, where they found the bunnies.   
"They're so small and cute!" Eliza exclaimed, petting the top of ones head.   
"Aw, Aaron buy us one!" Theo said.   
"No can do, sorry," Aaron chuckled.  
"Pleeease," Eliza begged, giving him puppy dog eyes.  
"That always makes me do things, but no. Sorry," Aaron said, smiling.   
"Meanie," Eliza giggled.   
After they pet the bunnies for another 10 minutes, they decided to head home. 

"That was fun!" Theo said.  
"Yeah, it was," Aaron nodded.   
"Well, I had an amazing time as well," Eliza smiled, examining her flower crown, which was wilting a little bit.   
"Thanks for such an amazing day," Theo said, receiving a kiss on the cheek from both of the two, at the same time.


	10. Sick, Cuddles, and Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to HamiltonAndChill for the words! I decided to play around w/ this, bcause generally it'd be Jemmy being the sick one. I hope you like ur fic!!!

"Oh my god this is priceless," James laughed, on the couch with Thomas.   
"Shut up," Thomas muttered.   
Obviously, living with the one and only James Madison, it's physically impossible not to get sick.   
"I can't, this is hilarious," James said.   
"This ain't the first time this has happened, darlin', it can't be as funny as the first time," Thomas said, before coughing.   
"Nah, it's funny every time," James shrugged.   
"Well, lucky you, you get to take care of me," Thomas said sarcastically.   
"Thommy, I've literally been sick every second of every day, my entire life, I think I know what I'm doing," James said.   
"That means you're sick now, Jemmy," Thomas pointed out.   
James rolled his eyes.   
"Obviously, stupid, but I'm not sick sick, like I wouldn't say I have anything, I'm just not well," James said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Thomas sighed and sat up, stretching.   
"Sit," James ordered.   
"I'm stretching," Thomas said, rolling his eyes and sitting back down.   
"No stretching," James said.  
"Oh my god," Thomas laughed, "You have like, specific rules don't you?"  
James smirked.   
"I do," He said.   
"Well, this'll be fun," Thomas said, sighing and flopping back down on the couch.  
"Yup," James nodded.   
"You gonna go to sleep?" James asked.  
Thomas inhaled and curled more into his blanket.   
"Tried earlier, I can't sleep," He admitted.   
"Well, we could watch a movie?" James suggested.   
"Sure, whatever," Thomas agreed.   
James went through their movies, until he found a movie he knew Thomas loved.   
"Here," He said, placing the disk into the player.   
"Thanks," Thomas mumbled.  
Every now and then, Thomas decided to randomly say the obvious.   
"I'm suffering!" He cried.  
James sighed.   
"Here, we can cuddle," He said, offering his arms.  
Thomas rolled his eyes but moved in closer anyways.   
Halfway through the movie, James noted Thomas could barley keep his eyes open.   
"Night, Thomas," He said quietly.   
"Mmhm, love you Jemmy," Thomas murmured. 

James smiled. His years of sickness experience was finally paying off.


	11. Catapults, Fires, and S'mores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Jaysong for the amazing words! I love the random ones, it's a challenge.   
> So I hope you like your story!!!  
> (PS this is no specific ship, just the squad hanging out)

"Jesus, where the hell is John?" Alex asked, not noticing his marshmallow was currently a flaming torch.   
"I have no idea, but dude, fire?" Hercules said, pointing.   
"Wha- Oh shit!" Alex shouted, blowing on it until it went out.   
"Mon amie, I've done it!" Lafayette exclaimed, holding up a beautiful s'more.   
"Congrats," Hercules said, still laughing at Alexander, who's marshmallow stick had now caught on fire.   
"You're all uncultured swines, who clearly don't understand the seriousness of this situation. I have created my first s'mo- John," Lafayette said suddenly.

"Hey y'all!" John said cheerily.   
"The hell?" Hercules asked, going over to what John had.   
Alexander, who had been distracted by his flaming stick, just now noticed what John had with him.   
"A catapult? Where'd you get a catapult? At a camp site?" Alex asked, going over to it.   
"Well, see, I was going to find some weed from the gift shop place wayyy over there, when I saw they had a catapult, so I was like 'hey can I have this', and the dude was like 'sure, I don't want it', so I took it and brought it here. I thought we could test it," John explained, taking a breath afterwards.   
"How.. interesting. A free catapult," Lafayette said, putting down his s'more.   
"Let's test it on Alex," John suggested.   
"Yesss, we have to!" Lafayette laughed.  
"Dude, he's so small he'd totally fit," Hercules agreed.   
"Wait, no, hold up, don't I get a say in this?" Alexander asked, pointing at himself.   
"Nah. Up we go," Hercules said, picking Alex up and putting him in the catapult. 

"Guys, I'm gonna fucking die!" Alex shouted from in the catapult.   
"I can't hear you, sorry!" John said.  
Alex watched the three talk for a minute before attempting to launch the catapult.   
"It didn't work!" John cried.   
"Obviously!" Alex screamed, "Now take me down!"   
"Buzzkill," John muttered, kicking the dirt.   
"Down we go," Hercules said, lifting Alex down from the catapult.   
"Thank the lord," Alex sighed, walking far away from the catapult. 

"Well, that failed," Hercules said.  
Lafayette's eyes lit up.  
"Let's burn it," He said evilly.   
"God, no!" John said.   
"Let's do it, amie," Lafayette said again.   
"Not burning the catapult. We can just watch 'Lex light s'mores on fire," John chuckled, gesturing to Alexander, who once again had his s'more (and the stick) burning into a crisp.   
Let's just say, the squad will never forget this night.


	12. Parties, Fights, and Awkward Silences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks ravenclaw4life again for their words!   
> This one was fun to write.!  
> Enjoy!!

"Hey, there, you here alone?" A boy asked Theodosia. Her and Philip had been invited to a high school friends party.   
"Nah, I'm here with my boyfriend," Theo said, pointing behind her at Philip.   
"Aw, that's a shame, you're a pretty one," The boy said.   
Theo smiled a little.   
"Oh, uh, thanks," She said, when she saw Philip walking over.   
"What the hell are you doing?" He asked the guy pulling him away.   
"Whoa, chill, dude, I was just-"  
"You were just hitting on my girl!" Philip shouted, punching him lazily.   
"Ow, fuck, dude!" The boy said, throwing a punch smack in the middle of Philip's face.   
"PHILIP HAMILTON!" Theo shouted, making the two boys stop and stare at her.   
"Uhh, yeah?" Philip asked nervously.   
"Why would you punch him?! He was just talking!" Theo asked.   
"I-I dunno, I-" He began.   
"We're going home. Now," Theo ordered.   
Philip sighed.   
"Sorry, man," He said to the boy, who muttered something angrily and walked away. 

They walked outside to the car, and both got in, Philip starting the car.   
"Music?" He asked.  
"No," Theodosia said flatly.   
"Right," Philip nodded.   
Theo sighed, taking in the utter awkwardness of the situation.   
"Uh, so, want me to drop you off at your place?" Philip asked.   
"Please," Theo replied.   
More minutes of silence.   
And more, and more, and more.   
"The drive is takin' a while, huh," Philip said.  
"Uh huh," Theo said.   
They eventually got to Theodosia's house.   
"Well, um, see you tomorrow, I guess," Philip mumbled, Theo nodding and walking inside. 

This was going to be hard to deal with that next day.


	13. Car Accidents, Marriage Proposals, and Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks That_hamilfan!   
> This one is really cute to me!!!  
> I live for fluffy stuff.   
> Enjoy your story!!

"Okay. Yeah I got everything," Theodosia said to the speakers in her car (obviously she had to do this so she didn't get arrested).   
"I'll be home in like, 5-" She was cut off however, when a huge car whirled into her, because it had passed the red light. Good thing was, she wasn't at fault. She screamed, the airbag exploding in her face.   
"Fuck," She said, when she hit her head on the window.   
"Hello?" Came the voice from the cracked up speakers.   
"Shit."  
The phone was hung up. 

Nothing but darkness.   
\----------------------"THEODOSIA!"  
A voice called.  
Theo slowly opened her eyes, to reveal her boyfriend rushing into the hospital room she was in, along with a few nurses.   
"W-What happened?" She muttered, blinking a few times.  
A nurse walked over.   
"Well, honey, you got into a collision. Other car to blame," She explained. 

"Oh." 

"God, Theo, I was so worried!" Philip said, sitting down on his knees next to her bed.   
She smiled.   
"Well, I'll leave you guys alone," The nurse said, walking out, along with the other nurses.   
"So.. What an experience," Theo joked.  
"That's right," Philip nodded.   
"So, I have a 'get well soon' gift for you," Philip shrugged.   
"Aw, honey, that's so sweet!" Theo gushed.   
"Here," Philip muttered, pulling a tiny white box out of his pocket.   
Theo gasped.   
"Theodosia Alston Burr. I hope you get well soon, and I also hope you will marry me," He said sweetly.  
"Oh my god, yes!" Theo exclaimed, kissing him.  
"But, how long did it take you t come up with that line?" Theo asked.   
"A while," Philip chuckled.  
"That's why I love you," Theo murmured.


	14. Love, Guilt, and Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty *Me* for your words !  
> This one made me kinda sad but I also love it at the same time so yup!!  
> Enjoy!!!<333

Alexander ran his fingers through his hair, and continued to write, when he heard the door open.  
"Well, the big night is over, how'd it feel? You certainly were entertaining last night," John said a hint of sexuality in his voice. He closed the door behind him.  
"Yes. And, I suppose it is," Alexander said.  
"Well, it certainly doesn't seem like it, there's no joy in your voice at all," John said.  
Alexander let out a sigh.  
"I'm overjoyed, Laurens, Eliza is wonderful! She's beautiful, and kind, and her smartness level is something of a woman's. It's something else, is all, nothing to bother you about," Alexander explained.  
John frowned.  
"Of course, you can tell me. We're friends," John said.  
Alexander shrugged.  
"It's nothing, I best be returning to my work," He said, continuing to write.  
"Well, alright, then. I'll see you for supper?" John asked hopefully.  
"Yes, yes," Alexander nodded.  
"Alright," John nodded, walking out and closing the door behind him. 

Alexander let out a sigh and banged his head on the desk.  
"Alexander, dear, are you quite alright?" Eliza asked, popping her head in the door.  
"Fine, Betsey, I just dropped something," Alexander lied.  
"Good. I'll see you for supper!" She said cheerfully.  
"Surely," Alexander nodded. 

He rubbed his forehead.  
His life was in utter shambles right now. He just married Eliza the other night, but he still had feelings for John. It wasn't the greatest feeling to have, obviously. Imagine, marrying a beautiful lady, yet still (sinfully) being in love with your best friend. He was a man, for gods sake!  
Alexander sighed. He knew they both loved him, and he loved them both equally. All this made him feel terrible, of course, in both ways.  
Poor Eliza, who married a man in love with someone else as well, and poor John, how crushed he was when he found out they were marrying. 

"Please, tell me," John said, who had entered the room again.  
Alexander jumped.  
"Good lord, you scared me," He chuckled.  
"My apologies. But you mustn't keep secret from me, it's considered rude, you know," John said, closing the door and sitting in a nearby chair.  
"Well.. Alright. I feel awful, Laurens. I'm in love with Eliza, and-and I'm also in love with you!" Alexander explained.  
"Oh, Alexander. You have nothing to feel bad about. Eliza, she's a wonderful lady, and I'm extremely happy for you, no matter our relationship, I want to see you happy, and she makes you smile. She really does," John said reassuringly.  
Alexander smiled.  
"You really think so?" He asked.  
"I know so," John said.  
"Thank you," Alexander whispered.  
"Anytime," John said, holding back tears.


	15. Suicide Attempts, Storms, and Panic Attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These words were given to me by   
> lamsislove!

Hey!!   
This message is for lamsislove specifially, so I hope they read it.   
The words that you gave me were great, and I think a fic like that would be awesome!  
I know this, really, because I kind of already wrote one like this.   
If you go to chapter seven, there's basically a fic just like this.  
I added panic attacks to it (that wasn't a word, but I did anyways), and I feel like this would be basically the same thing. 

If you (lamsislove) are SUPER apposes to me not writing this, I TOTALLy understand, you just have to comment and let me know.   
It's only fair that you get a choice, but I'm just not going to write it until you comment saying either it's okay or that you rEAlly want me to, and if you do I won't be mad, I'm just saying chapter 7 is almost a replica to this (it is Lams as well). 

If this upsets you I'm REEEEEEALLY sorry!!   
I feel really bad writing this already, so I hope you aren't upset. 

Mayen you can comment new words?  
Again, I am SO SO sorry, but I don't want to write the same thing again.

I hope you understand, and still thanks for the words!!!  
-Megalton68  
(PS you can still check out chapter 7'n ;)


	16. Cocoa, Cold, and Bad Puns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Wolfyyyyy!!!!!  
> I had a lot of fun with this.  
> You gave me no specific ship, so I hope you like the one I chose!!  
> Enjoy~

"Fuck, it's so cold, I'm literally dying," James mumbled from under his mound of blankets.  
"Shush," Thomas said.  
"Here," Alexander said, "I can make you feel better. What if you hit your clock in the morning and then it hit you back, wouldn't it be truly alarming?" He laughed.   
"Oh my god, now I'm dead, that was awful," James said.   
"Yeah. That's the point, idiot," Alex giggled.   
"Jemmy, you're actually like shiverin', you too, Alex! (I'm ignoring the pun because it was so awful)," Thomas said, sitting up.   
"I'll go make y'all some cocoa or somethin'," Thomas said, walking off into the kitchen.

"Thanks, Thommy, but don't burn it like last time," James said.  
"I be-leaf in you," Alex shouted from the couch.   
"Holy fuck, you need to stop, you're actually killing me," James chuckled.  
"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that!" Thomas called, causing Alex and James to laugh.   
"You love them," Alex said, pulling the blankets more over him.   
"I hate them, oh my god," James said.  
"I can do pick-up lines?" Alex suggested.   
"Please, no," James groaned, when Thomas walked out, delicately holding three mugs of hot chocolate.

"Hey, Thomas, are you from Tennessee?" Alex asked.   
Thomas placed the mugs down and sighed.   
"Uh, no?" He said.   
"Aw, but you're the only ten-I-see!" Alex exclaimed.   
Thomas burst into laughter.   
"Take me," James muttered.   
Thomas looked down at James in confusion.   
"I'm talking to Satan," James explained.   
Thomas blinked, and then shrugged.   
"Alrighty, darlin'," He said to Alexander, "Those puns are gonna kill Jemmy, let's stop them now, huh?"  
"I'm toadly sorry, please frog-ive me," Alex snickered.  
"OH MY GOD, WHY, WHYYY," James cried, burying his face in a nearby pillow.   
"Alex, baby, what unholy place did you hear those?" Thomas asked, rubbing James's back.   
"That, you'll never know," Alexander replied, taking a sip of his cocoa. 

Thomas stood up and stretched, before accidentally knocking over his mug.   
"Shit," He whispered, attempting to catch it.   
It didn't smash, thank god.   
Alexander smirked. 

"And to think, we were having such a brew-tiful day," Alex said dramatically. 

"IT'S NOT EVEN COFFEE."


	17. Surprise, Hate, and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merci Fren for the words!!!  
> This one was actually really fun to write, so ty!  
> And enjoy ur story!

Alexander sighed. He knew he had to tell Thomas what he'd done, there's no way he could hide it.   
I mean, how stupid could someone be to believe you weren't cheating on them when you come home really late every night and claim you were "working". An idiot would be that stupid, and Thomas was not an idiot.   
Alex walked slowly to their room (he has just gotten home from*John's* house). 

He took a breath and was about to knock, when he decided "screw this, this is my own house," and just opened it.  
His eyes widened with shock when he saw Thomas on top of some woman.  
Alex was at a total loss of words.   
"Oh, shit," Thomas muttered, pushing himself off the girl, who let out a gasp for air.   
"Alex, darlin', oh, god, listen, I'm sorry, I-" Thomas was cut off. 

"It's fine."

"Wha'?" Thomas stood up (yes he's putting his clothing on)   
"I said, it's fine," Alexander shrugged, "considering I did the same to you."  
He immediately regretted those words, because he remembered Thomas was a bitch man, and would totally take it like he wasn't at fault as well.  
"You what?! With who?! Oh, I know, that little rich boy friend of yours!" Thomas shouted.   
The girl in the room (who had gotten dressed) blinked a few times before slowly getting up.   
Alexander took a step back.  
"I have just the right to be mad at you, too! Isn't she like, 20?! You cheated on me with someone younger, and also a girl, because I'm just a sad old man?!" He cried.  
"I always knew you at that freckle boy had a close relationship, I should never have let you two hang out so much! He's a nuisance!" Thomas yelled.  
"How dare you say that about John!! You-" But this time Alexander was cut off.

"Oh, shut your mouths," The girl said.   
"You two both cheated on each other, so why not say your forgiveness and forget about it?" She suggested.   
Thomas looked up as if he was thinking this over.  
"I mean, that makes sense," Alex shrugged.  
"Sure it does, darlin'," Thomas smiled.  
"Listen, I'm sorry I.. y'know, betrayed your trust and all," Alex apologized, not making eye contact with Thomas.  
Thomas pulled his face up so they were staring at each other.  
"I forgive you. And I'm sorry too," He said.   
Alex sighed (a relived one).   
"I forgive you."  
Thomas winked and pulled him in for a kiss, mildly using his hand to signal the girl that she could go, and she did.

"Let's never speak of this again, darlin'?"   
"Never, ever."


	18. Drinking Songs, Despair, and Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks PurpleLines for the words!!  
> A heartfelt apology that this is so rushed, I honestly was really stuck for ideas.   
> But I hope you think it's at least decent!!!  
> Enjoy!!

"Sir, quickly, they're coming from the left side, as well!" Alexander warned, pointing at more redcoats coming towards them.  
"Right," Washington nodded.   
Alexander wiped the sweat from his brow and paused so he could actually breath.   
Soon, Lafayette ran over to him.   
"Mon petit lion (true fact, they actually called him the 'little lion' in the war), you must hurry," Lafayette said.  
"Yeah, I'm heading now," Alexander replied.   
Lafayette nodded and ran off. 

With more redcoats coming, Alexander officially new there was no way in hell they would win this war, and all was lost.   
That was, until he looked up from his thoughts to see a young man in a redcoat standing on standing on a parapet, waving a white flag...   
Alexander nearly passed out, when he saw all the happy soldiers.   
It had all went by so fast, god, how many hours went by when he was standing around? 

"Alexander!!" Lafayette cried, running over to him.  
A small smiled spread across Alexander's mouth, as the wind blew through his hair.   
"Mon amie, are you feeling alright? We've won!" Lafayette exclaimed, gesturing to all the soldiers   
"Yeah... We.. We did.." Alexander sighed.   
"What happens to be the matter?"   
Lafayette asked, concerned.   
"Nothing, Lafayette, I'm.. I just can't believe it," Alexander said slowly.  
"You know??" Alexander said, suddenly all happy and exited.   
"I mean, it feels like just yesterday I was sitting down and picking up a pen for the first time! And now this!" He rambled.  
Lafayette smiled.   
"Oui, I agree," He said.

As they were walking back (to where? Idk anything about wars and stuffs), they heard all the "fallen foes" singing a drinking song as they retreated.   
"That's a bit sad," John said.   
"Laurens! Where..?" Alexander asked in surprise.  
"You don't really think I wouldn't want to celebrate this moment without you, do you? Why, that would be unholy," Laurens smiled.  
Alexander laughed.  
"I suppose so," He said, as they walked off in silence, the only noise the same drinking song, which they defiantly agreed with.

The world most defiantly had turned upside down.


	19. PLEASE READ! (Again I know I'm sorry)

Hello guys!!!!!!  
So, basically, this has nothing to do with me not being able to post for a bit AT ALL.   
I will totally be posting one tonight (more like tomorrow morning lol 2am is so fun)   
but this is about something different.  
So, as you all (hopefully) know, getting a comment is SO amazing for me!!!  
But I am LOADED with them. I have about 17 to write and I'll never get them finished if people keep commenting. 

So, basically I'm asking if you guys could please hold off on the commenting (word suggestions only, I totally love to get comments that are just showing how much you liked a chapter or something, really makes my day<3), at least until I make another one of these saying   
"You guys are free to go again!"   
which should be soon hopefully. 

Anyways, I'm really sorry about this, but I iust have to many to keep up with right now.   
I also know people may not read this, and then comment, but I'm hoping they will.

Thank you (I hope) for understanding!!!!

-Megalton68


	20. Bean, Bracelet, and Knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why thank you Eleanor for these words!  
> I was so stuck, before I remembered that you can make bracelets using beads.   
> Also, I love to imagine Alex (as a kid) would do random things to try to entertain himself in the hellhole he lived in.   
> Enjoy your fanfic!!!!

"Alright, darlin', whadda you wanna do?" Thomas asked.  
Thomas and Alexander had been having a lazy Saturday morning.   
It was about 11:45am, and they hadn't really done anything.   
Thomas had woken up at 9:30, and he watched TV until approximately 10:20, when Alex woke up, and joined him. They watched TV until 11:30, and for 15 minutes, they had been doing nothing but talking about what they wanted to do next. 

"Whatever."

Thomas sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.   
"No, we gotta do somethin'."  
Alex's eyes lit up.   
"Oh my god, Thomas, wait here," Alexander said, rushing off out of the room.  
"..Okay?" Thomas said warily.

Minutes later, Alexander returned with his arms full of plastic containers.   
"Are those..? Oh, my god, Alex you're such a baby!" Thomas exclaimed, gesturing to the beads and strings in the containers.   
Alex frowned.   
"Bracelets! I used to make them all the time when I was a kid! Using like, grass and shells, but I did none the less!" Alex protested.   
"Darlin," Thomas said, "Do you expect me, Thomas Jefferson, to make bead necklaces with you?"

Alexander laughed.  
"No, course not, silly! They're bracelets, not necklaces!"  
Thomas sighed and put his hands on his hips.   
"Fine," He said.   
Alex smiled.   
"Under one condition," Thomas said.   
"Oh, no, what?" Alex asked.   
"Well, I dunno yet, but beware," Thomas warned, sitting down on the floor next to Alexander, who had already begun to make his. 

A few minutes in, Alexander mumbled something to himself and got up.   
About 30 seconds later he came back with a giant knife.   
"No, okay, darlin', I know mine is so much better, but this is getting too drastic," Thomas said, cautiously standing up and going over to him.   
Alexander rolled his eyes.   
"This is how I made the seashells fit better back in Charlestown," He explained.   
"You.. angrily attacked it with a knife? Honey, that's pretty dumb," Thomas said flatly.   
"No, no," Alex muttered, taking his bracelet and sliding the knife through the middle, until the bracelet the one the knife.  
"When I was a kid, I thought that making them stretchy would work better, so I did this to make them stretchy, and it worked!" He explained.   
"I mean, when it didn't break, which was 98 percent of the time," He added. 

"Still pretty dumb. But cute."

Alexander blushed, and took the knife out, before smiling.   
"I am pretty cute, aren't I?" He said.  
Thomas snorted.   
"Believe what you want, darlin'," He laughed, "Believe what you want."


	21. Pianos, Brownies, and Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG IM SO SORRY THIS IS SOOO LATE!!!!!!   
> HeartBronze3829 I'm sorry it's late but I hope you enjoy!

"Bonjour!" Lafayette said as he entered Alexander and John's house (He and Hercules had been invited over to spend Christmas Eve). 

"Hey!" John greeted, closing the door behind them after they went in.   
"Where's Alexander?" Lafayette asked.   
"Office," John said, before turning around and shouting "Alex!!"  
Of course, Alex came out of his office seconds later.  
"What? What is it? Who's there? If it's that bitch who keeps coming to our house asking for weed then I swear to god I will fuckin' beat his ass," He said frantically, looking around to see if weed-man was there. 

John rolled his eyes (he was still smiling though) and pointed behind him to Hercules and Lafayette.  
"Oh. Hey," Alexander waved.   
"Merry Christmas," Hercules said.  
Alex's eyes lit up, like he just now remembered it was Christmas. '  
"Oh! I wanna go to that thingy you told me about," He said, turning to John.   
"Yeah, the light show thing or whatever. It's at 11, so we can go later," John said.   
"Ooh, I heard about that! I'm exited," Lafayette clapped.   
"I didn't, but sounds cool," Hercules said.  
Lafayette glared.  
"I told you about it, chéri!" He said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.   
"Alright, alright," Hercules said, putting his arms up in defence. 

John smiled and walked into the living room, with his friends and still kind of paranoid (about weed-man) boyfriend. 

"Mon amie," Lafayette said to Alexander after they all got situated on the couch, "You're fond of snow, oui?"   
Alex smiled.   
"Yeah. I didn't get any back in the Caribbean," He said.  
"Well, you'll surely see some when we go out tonight," John said, sitting up.   
"In the meantime, let's bake!" Lafayette suggested. He had a thing for baking (he was amazing at it), and he knew Alexander liked it too (although he wasn't.. great at it).   
"Yes," Alex said quickly, standing up.   
"Uh, I guess," Hercules shrugged.   
"Why not?" John chuckled, going off with the group to the kitchen. 

They ended up making brownies, and they turned out decently, because they were a combo of John and Laf's great baking skills, and Alex and Herc's not that great (basically shit) baking skills. 

"Well, that's done with," John said, taking another brownie.  
"What now? It's only 10," Alex asked.   
Lafayette smiled.   
"Alexander, don't you have a secret skill for the piano? Why don't you play us something?" He suggested.   
Alex nodded.   
"Uh huh, sure," He said, going over to the piano. He played a nice Christmas song (Christ idk which one), which Hercules seemed to like the best out of the squad.   
"That was really nice, babe," John said when he finished.   
"So beautiful," Hercules choked.   
Alexander laughed.   
"Thanks, guys," He said.   
John checked his watch.   
"Well," He said, "We'd better head."

They all got up and made their way to the door. 

"Let's just hope we have this happy of a new year."  
"Amen to that."


	22. Angst, Illness, and Suicide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much to Nicene!  
> Sorry if this looks low key rushed, but I liked the referencing, so I hope that makes up for it!!!   
> Enjoy !

Peggy smiled and breathed in the fresh air. Obviously, being bedridden wasn't fun, so she made the most of her time outside.  
"Bonjour, chéri, how are you feeling," Lafayette (Her husband, flashback to when they got married in a different set of words!) said when he came out.   
"Oh, not any better than usual. The fresh air's good, though," Peggy said.   
Lafayette have her a half-hearted smile.   
"That's good. But I think it'd be best if you went back inside, now," He said.  
"Do I have to?" Peggy whined.   
"Oui," Lafayette said apologetically. 

When they were making their way back into the house, however, Peggy lost her step and ended up falling backwards down the small set of stairs.   
"Chéri!" Lafayette yelled, rushing over to her.   
Peggy groaned.  
"Shit," She muttered, as she began to cough.   
Lafayette cursed in French (uhh I don't speak French sorry)   
He picked her up and (as gently as he could) quickly carried her into the house, and grabbed some of her meds (DISCLAIMER: Idk what illness she had sooooo), attending to give them to her.   
He grabbed the phone, when he saw she was coughing up blood. 

What felt like seconds later, he was in the hospital, sitting in waiting room.   
He felt like he was ready to just die, like it was his fault she was in there.  
Why was it he felt like that something similar had happened to him before? (REFERENCING the very first one I ever wrote)   
He sighed, trying to push that thought away. Surviving that horrible incident (although he lost never knew what had happened to John) was good enough, and he didn't want to go through it again. 

"Lafayette?" 

He looked up from his thoughts to a nurse, giving him an apologetic look.   
"Oui?" He asked, sitting up.   
"Your wife, Margarita Schuyler, she didn't make it," The nurse said.   
Lafayette nearly choked. 

When he got home, he didn't survive this time.


	23. IMPORTANT (sorry)!

Hey!!!!!!!  
So, again I'm sorry I have to do this, but my school is doing an end of the year camping trip (may I mention I'm only going because of my good friendo Ruby aka Burrcules25) tomorrow and it goes until Wednesday. Because of this fact, I can't write any fics while I'm there, so I won't (unless I do tonight maybe) be updating until Wednesday night or Thursday. 

Thank you for understanding!!!!! 

(PS: If you read any of my other fics, yes I am lazy and I am copy pasting this so don't be alarmed ;)

-Megalton68


	24. Storms, Surprise, and Cutting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS IS SOOOO LATE I WAS REALLY BUSYYYY   
> Thelameas, who suggested these words, I apologise for my lateness, and I nope you enjoy your words!!   
> <3333

Alexander flinched every time the there was a crash of thunder.   
The rain was falling as hard as his tears were, and he overall wanted nothing more than to just go home (he was in his office currently) and have the storm be over.   
That changed, however, when Jefferson burst in.   
"Hey, Hamil-" He paused, taking in Alexander's position: Sobbing in the futile position in the corner of his office. 

Alex looked up in shock, his breathing getting more rapid  
"Uhh..." Jefferson said, slowly walked over to him, "You good?" He asked,  
getting on his knees next to Alexander.   
Alex slowly (but shakily) rose from his position, and stared down and Jefferson, who rolled his eyes and rose too.   
"What is up with you?" He asked.   
"I- N-Noth- Nothing's.. Wr-Wro-" More thunder.  
"You afraid of the storm?"  
Alexander closed his eyes, and made a run for it out of the office.  
"Shit.." Jefferson muttered under his breath, going after him (as fast as he could with his cane). 

Alex got to the kitchen, grabbed the nearest knife, and went into Madison's office, because it was nearby, and sometime he went there during the day when he was stressed. Madison always knew what to do at those times, and Alex was clearly stressed now.   
Sure, a knife was no James Madison, but it was a close match. 

He burst into the office and went to the corner of the room, sitting down, and staring at the knife, through blurry eyes.   
He hissed when he slowly pressed the clod metal down at his wrist.   
He was (pardon my language) fucking done with this.   
It seemed everything that happened to him, was bad. 

Blood dripped onto him. 

Everywhere he went, no matter the people there, terrible things were sure to happen, it's like he just carried around bad luck. 

He continued, until the pain was too much for him to take.  
He dropped the knife on the ground, and held his arm up to his chest in agony, letting out a cry.   
Then, yet again, Jefferson burst in.  
"Hamilton! What the fu-" And he stopped abruptly, again.   
"Ohh, God, fuck, okay, darlin'," Jefferson said, not even thinking about the nickname he used.   
"We're gonna take you to a doctor, alright?" Jefferson said, helping Alex up, who wasn't enjoying the loss of blood.   
Jefferson nodded slowly, as he helped Alex out of the office.

Maybe after this gesture, Alexander would finally fall in love with him.   
But who says he wasn't already?


	25. Gang, Kidnapping, and Hostage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much ImNotACatISwear for the words!  
> DISCLAIMER #2: Gangs are not my strong suit. I don't know a lot abt them, so I tried to keep that part as mellow as possible, but just be aware I had no idea what I was writing when I did so.  
> Enjoy!

John smiled and stared at his boyfriend, who was asleep.  
He was doing a fine job of keeping a secret that he was in a gang, even if it hurt a bit.   
He chuckled when Alexander squirmed a bit and made a small noise. Unfortunately, he didn't realize that meant he had woken up. 

He walked over to the door, getting ready to leave, unaware his boyfriend was following him, confused.   
When he left, Alex still following, he tried to be as quick as possible, not liking to be late for any things they might be doing that night.

He walked into the territory (DISCLAIMER #2: I know nothing abt gangs so shh) his gang was in, and saw another member there waiting for him, walking towards. 

Alexander swallowed and slowly walked over to where John had just previously been, clutching the sleeves of his sweater tightly.   
"Excuse me?" He croaked.   
The man looked at him, glaring.   
Alex cleared his throat.   
"Is, uh, there a John Laurens who just talked to you?" Alexander asked.  
The man chuckled (in a bad way), and grabbed Alex's arm roughly.  
"Hey, lemme go!" Alex shouted.   
He didn't get any farther then that, when he lost consciousness.

"We told you when you joined, nobody else can come! Are you that fuckin' stupid, dude?"   
"I knew we shouldn't have let you join, you're so young and helpless!"

Alex slurred a bit, when he saw John getting harassed by a lot of men.   
"Let.. go of him!" He screamed, struggling to move, realizing he was tied in metal chain.  
"Alex!" John cried, rushing over to him.  
"Wh-What is this?" Alex asked, gets forming.   
"Why're you here? Baby, I'm so sorry," John murmured, wiping Alex's now falling tears away.  
He turned to the gang members.   
"You kidnapped him?!" He shouted.  
"Yeah. And you're being held hostage," One man shrugged, grabbing his shoulders.   
Another turned to Alexander.   
"We kill you, he stays alive, or you stay alive, and we kill him. Up to you, but one of you has to go," He explained.   
Alex's breath hitched, and he saw tears start to fall from John's eyes.  
He closed his eyes and smiled.   
"Kill me," He said, hearing John cry out protests.   
Alex smiled at John. 

Maybe this would be his legacy.


	26. Texting, WashingDad, and Eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks smellslikecitrus for the words!! Sorry if this isn't what you wanted, but it's kinda what I interpreted.  
> Enjoy your story!!

TurtleBoi- guys

Me- John, it's just me.

TurtleBoi- I was testing u u pass good job Alex a+ for u 

Me- Jesus christ. Anyways, what do you want?

TurtleBoi- have u eaten

Me- Currently I'm experimenting to see if I can make eggs. Not going great. 

TurtleBoi has added WashingDad to the conversation 

TurtleBoi- DO U SEE THIS

WashingDad- Son 

Me- Yes?

WashingDad- Son no I've told you so many times that you cannot cook

Me- Experiment.

WashingDad- Stop

Me- Never. 

TurtleBoi- bby pls I'll give u some quality fuck later if u stop

Me- Fine.

WashingDad- John, please. But also thank you

TurtleBoi- anytime 

Me- Well I should go clean up the very small mess I made..

TurtleBoi- sir with all due respect I think u should not go in the kitchen

WashingDad- I'll take that advice

Me- You guys are so meeeean.

TurtleBoi- cya later 

Me- Stoppppp.

TurtleBoi- bye


	27. Rich Boy, Abuse, and Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Ryan! This one made me really sad tbh, bcauzse conversion therapy is shit.  
> But enjoy your sorry none the less!
> 
> (PS if you don't know what conversion therapy is, it's where the ppl will make u like have sex w/ someone of the same gender or like make out or look at pics of them naked, while electrocuting you or making you vomit at the same time. It's a form of trying to make you not gay/lesbian, and it should be abolished. If anyone's gone through it, I am so, so sorry).

John shot up from the bed, tears already forming, as he started to hyperventilate.  
He grabbed Alexander's (who was sleeping) shoulder and shook him awake forcefully.   
"Hm, John?" He asked groggily, rubbing his eyes.   
"Wha's the matter?" He asked, words slurred from sleep.  
He snapped out of this faze immediately when he saw his boyfriend.   
"Shit," He nurtured, pulling John into a hug, and he began to whisper reassuring thins into his ear.   
John whimpered, but his tears were slowing down. Alex shushed him, rubbing his back. 

"Nightmare?" Alex asked. 

John nodded as the tears began to fall again.  
"Oh, sweetheart..." Alex said, with a worried tone. 

John had been having these recurring nightmares about his dad, and about conversion therapy.   
Awful, awful conversion therapy.   
It hurt Alexander just to think of his poor boy suffering like that.  
John, growing up in a rich, snobby family, had grown up with his parents thinking being gay was wrong, and as someone who had such high standards and will be known by the world, wasn't allowed to be so "sinful". 

"Your dad?" Alex asked.  
John shrugged but nodded, meaning that and he therapy.   
Alex sighed.   
"Don't worry, baby, I'm always here for you. No matter what," He reassured.   
John sniffed.   
"Thank you," He murmured.   
"Anything for you," Alex said.

"Anything."


	28. Confessions, Talking, and Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merci HamiltonAndChill!  
> I know Herculaurens isn't very popular, but I love it<3
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!

John nodded slowly, listening to Hercules ramble on about sewing.   
He was doing his best to listen, but after 5 months of this, he basically knew how to sew.   
With the exception that he didn't.

Hercules eventually stopped talking, and John looked around before taking a sip of his coffee and looking back at Hercules.  
"I still can't believe the speed dating worked," He said. It was something he brought up daily, so Hercules just smiled, rolled his eyes, and nodded. 

"Ooh! Tell me a secret, and I'll tell you one, and we'll go back and forth," John suggested.   
"Why?" Herc asked, obviously thinking "what the actual fuck John we're not 12."  
"Uh, because it's fun?" John said, like it was that obvious.  
"Alright, you first," Herc said, giving in.  
John sighed and thought long and hard.   
"I broke seventeen of your sewing needles yesterday," He confessed.   
"Oh my god, John, how dare you? And how?" Hercules asked.  
"I will say no more, your turn," John said cheekily.   
"Aw, fuck you," Hercules chuckled. 

He scratched his head and thought for a minute.  
"I threw out your weed hat," He said finally.   
"You what?! No! My weed hat is like a part of me!" John cried.   
"You broke my best sewing needle," Hercules pointed out.  
"How'd you know I broke the best one?" John asked.   
"Uh, because I only have seventeen," Hercules said.  
"Oh. Oops. Well, you threw out my hat," John said. 

Hercules chuckled.   
"Love you, you big idiot," He said.   
"Love you too, asshole," John smirked, leaning over the table to kiss him.   
Maybe the price of seventeen sewing needles is equal to that of a weed hat.


	29. Starbucks, Rentcheck, and French

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Live_Love_Laflams for your words! And for the small clarification ;)  
> I hope you like it!!

Laf came into the apartment, arms full of bags, in both arms, with Starbucks (obviously, because he had it almost everyday) in both hands.  
"Bonjour!" He greeted, kicking the door closed behind him.  
"Hey, Laf- Laf! That's so much stuff!" John said between laughter.  
"Mon amie, it's necessary," Lafayette said.  
"It's cause you're French," John shrugged.  
"How dare you?!" Laf said dramatically, when Alexander walked into the room. 

"Yo, Alex, check out all the shit Laf bought," John said, turning to Lafayette.  
"He's been complaining all day about how we aren't gonna have enough money to pay rent because you spend it all on Starbucks."  
"Starbucks?! I do not spend it all on Starbucks!" Lafayette said, switching to French (I can't speak French for shit god).  
John stared between his two boyfriends, arguing in French. 

"Guys!!" He shouted.

They both turned to look at him, and stopped talking.  
"Guys, please. Don't argue so much! In French! I dunno what you're saying. So argue in English," John instructed.  
"Fine. No more Starbucks till me pay this month's rent," Alex said.  
"You two are terrible," Laf muttered, grabbing his things and walking off. 

"It'll die off eventually," John said.  
"Not until I give him more Starbucks," Alex shrugged.


	30. Proposal, Murder, and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well thanks to CamiIsHere for the depressing (but amazing!!) words.  
> Alternate suggestion, Alex sees Laf propose to John so he tries and succeeds at fuckin kill Laf.   
> But I prefer this.

John gasped when Lafayette opened up the tiny black box, revealing a beautiful silver ring.  
"Fuck yeah," John murmured, as Lafayette slowly slid the ring on.   
John looked over Lafayette's shoulder, seeing a man walking over to them.   
"Laf, turn-" He froze when the man pulled out a gun and held it up to Lafayette's back. 

"What the fuck," John said quietly, as other people in the restaurant began to panic, including Lafayette, although he was doing a good job staying still.  
"You bitch," The man said.   
"Excuse me?" Lafayette croaked.   
"You think I don't remember you? Asshole," The man said.   
"Sir, I believe you have the wrong person, I never-" 

Lafayette saw his life flash before his eyes, as he felt the silver bullet pierce though his spine, lodging in it.  
Screams.  
"Laf!!" John cried, going down to his level.  
"Someone call 911! Please!" John instructed the crowd. 

"Oh my god," One lady said to another, "He just proposed and then got shot!"  
"Oh god, okay, I've called them, and they're on their way," The lady said to John.  
"Thank you," He sobbed, people rushing over, Lafayette slowly losing consciousness.

After a few more minutes of waiting, Lafayette finally smiled weakly.  
"Chéri," He said.  
John nodded.  
"I love you," Lafayette practically whispered, before his hand slipped out of John's, who gasped, and began to shake his unconscious body.   
"Laf! Lafayette!" He cried.   
"Lafayette..." He whimpered.

He was too late.  
Too late to save his fiancé.   
At least someday, they'd meet again.


	31. Transgender, Accident, and Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Dystopian_Daydream!!!  
> Loved these words tbh.
> 
> Hope your story is what you wanted!!!  
> <33

Thomas took another sip of his beer.  
Him and Alexander were at a party, and he'd lost his boyfriend at some point.   
He smiled when he noticed his boyfriend in the corner of the room with two other dudes.

His smile faded when he saw Alexander was actually crying.  
"Oh, shit," He muttered, sitting up and rushing over to them small group.   
"What the fuck happened?!" He shouted, pulling Alex into his arms.   
"Dude, it was a mistake!"   
"We didn't mean to!  
"Mean t'do what?!" Thomas asked, furious that someone made his baby cry.   
"Being up the fact he was a tranny!" One guy said quietly.   
"You brought that up?!" Thomas screamed.  
"It slipped out, it was an accident, I swear!" The other guy said. 

Thomas glared at them and pulled Alex away, into a not so crowded, and decently quiet hallway.   
"Hey, darlin'," He whispered, wiping away the tears.   
"You with me?"  
Alex nodded, wiping away his tears as well.   
"Good. They didn't mean (well I dunno what they said) to bring that up, they really didn't," Thomas reassured.  
"Do I look like a girl?" Alex asked, sniffing.   
"Course not, hun! Nothin' like one. 'N fact, there's no way I'd think you were one if I was walkin' on the streets and saw you," Thomas said. 

Alexander smiled.   
"Thank you," He whispered.  
"I love you," Thomas murmured.  
"Love you too," Alex said, kissing him.


	32. Dance, Fall, and Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks ahh for the words!   
> Sorry it's so late but I was at my grandparents and they have like no wifi.   
> Enjoy!!

Lafayette and John danced beautifully to the music.   
They had been invited to some fancy ball on behalf of one of John's cousins (thank god his parents weren't there), and currently they were at the edge of the crowd of dancers, who all seemed to be in synch. Somehow. 

"How do they all know this?" John asked.   
"Shh, chéri, whisper. And, it's a classic they most likely learned in dancing school or were taught by their family members," Lafayette explained, whispering.   
John nodded.   
"Oh, I get it. How do you know that?" John whispered.   
By is point they were only whispering, as not to disrupt the dancing.   
"Common knowledge," Lafayette smirked.

They continued to dance around the ballroom, when they made their way outside onto the balcony.   
"Would you ever drop me?" John asked, no longer whispering.  
"Non. I'd never let you fall," Lafayette reassured, gracefully dipping John over the side of the balcony.  
"Don't let go," John said.  
"Never. Do you trust me?" Lafayette asked.   
"Yeah..." John said. He meant it. He knew he could trust Lafayette. He hoped he could.   
He gasped when Lafayette let go with on hand, and used the other to swing him back over. 

"I told you you wouldn't fall, chéri," Lafayette said.   
"I never doubted you for a second," John replied, a little out of breath.   
Lafayette smirked, and leaned in to kiss him.   
The rest of the night only got better.


	33. Phone, Table, and Butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Shezicorn!  
> I chose JeffMads, I hope that's a ship you like.   
> Sorry this is lowkey late, there's a lot going on. 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

"Fuck!" Jefferson cried as he (again) hit his (working) leg on the side of the coffee table.   
"Sir, are you alright?" One of his servant asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just this fuckin' table," Thomas muttered, picking up his cane.   
The servant nodded, when James walked in. 

"Jesus christ, I'm trying to sleep and every five minutes I hear some form of unholy curse word," James said.   
"I keep hitting my leg on the table," Thomas explained.  
"Hm. That's a shame," James nodded.

Thomas rolled his eyes, and picked up his phone, only to yet again hit his leg trying to walk over to James, causing him to drop his phone face first on the ground.   
"Oh for..!" Thomas bent down and picked up his phone.   
"Shit!" He said when he saw how cracked it was.   
He threw his phone on the coffee table, and James walked over to him.   
"Aw, my poor crippled boyfriend," He said.   
"Shut up, Jemmy," Thomas said. 

James smirked and grabbed his arm, dragging him (no not into the bedroom god) outside.  
"Here. Lookit the butterflies. Aren't hey pretty?" James asked.  
"I mean.. I guess," Thomas shrugged although he really did think they where.  
He smiled a little when on landed on his cane.   
"See, you feel better now," James said, kissing him.  
"Yeah. Thanks, Jems," Thomas sighed.   
"Anything to let me be able to finish my nap," James said, closing his eyes.


	34. Notebook, Fire, and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks notchason!  
> Loved these words!!! 
> 
> WARNING: I am hoping to get all the rest of these out before Monday, as I am going to Europe on Mondau and not returning for 3 weeks.   
> I have no clue if I'll get wifi or not, but just a heads up.

Alexander cursed under his breath when he saw Jefferson holding up a tattered black notebook.   
It looked as though it had been through a lot, and it had.   
That was the notebook he'd had since childhood, and all of his earliest memories were in it, including his father's disappearance, and his mothers death. 

Jefferson smirked.

"What might this be?" Thomas asked.  
"Uh, t-that's nothing," Alex said, trying to take it, but failing.   
"Oh, no, this looks like a diary to me," Jefferson said.  
"It's not!" Alex said.   
"Bet you write in this every single night," Jefferson chuckled.   
Alex felt his cheeks warm up.  
"I do not!" He lied.

"What on earth shall I do now?" Jefferson asked slowly, walking over to the fireplace of the common room type thing at their office.

"Jefferson, stop! Give it back," Alex ordered.  
"Just why do I have to listen to you, darlin'?" Thomas asked, laughing a bit, turning to the fire.   
"You get your rich little ass away from the fire, or I swear to god, you'll regret the choice to live," Alexander warned.   
"Hmm, too late. I already met you," Jefferson said, shrugging.  
He smiled and dropped the notebook into the fire, switching to a smirk before leaving the room.   
Alex stared as the notebook slowly crumpled up and shrivelled into millions of tiny pieces. 

He fell on the ground and began to sob.   
Nothing could bring back those memories.  
Nothing.


	35. SORRY + IMPORTANT MESSAGE

I just realized I forgot to do this for this fic!!!   
So so sorry y'all have been probably wondering where I am, if you didn't see last chapter, I'm actually vacationing in Europe (England and France, mostly England though, France is just a bonus)) right now, for 3 weeks!   
(Now on day 3!)   
So, I won't be updating this until I get back. 

Thank you for your patience and understanding!!!  
-Megalton68


	36. Crash, ICU, and Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to what for suggesting these words!! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I know literally nothing about medical things at ALL I didn't even specify what was wrong with him, and I'm sorry but medical stuff isn't really my thing.   
> If you ever need help with baking or music, hit me up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!! I know I said I wasn't gonna update till my vacation in Europe was over, but I finished this because I was bored, and I thought I'd post it.   
> My vacation ends in a few days anyways, I'm home on Friday, although I will have jetlag (I'm Canadian if anyone was wondering). 
> 
> Again thank you all for understanding!!!

"Listen, darlin', this idea of yours, I mean, it just don't make any sense," Thomas said.  
Alexander rolled his eyes.   
"You don't get it. I mean, how on earth..." He slowly trailed off when he heard the screech from the car tires, and his words were replaced with a scream when them and another car crashed (by fault of the other car, of course). 

He saw nothing but darkness, heard nothing but silence, and felt nothing but pain. 

He woke to a beeping sound, and noticed he had wires and medical things surrounding him, and in him.  
He groaned, as he felt awful.   
Absolutely terrible.  
He didn't know how long he'd been out, or what had really happened at all. Everything was a blur. 

\-------------------------------------

"Where the hell is he?"   
Thomas asked. 

"Mr. Jefferson, please calm down. He's safe, in the ICU," A nurse said.   
"The ICU?!" Thomas shot up.  
"Mr. Jefferson, please, take it easy. You have a fracture in your left arm (I know nothing about medical shit at all so bear with me please), so I suggest not moving around to much," The nurse said, giving him a sad smile. 

Thomas sighed and fell back into the bed. 

\-------------------------------------

Thomas recovered quickly, as it was only a small fracture.   
Alexander, on the other hand, took a while, maybe even up to a month.   
But eventually, they both got out of the hospital. 

When they got back to their house (don't question why neither of them didn't want to drive home, they were both exhausted and didn't care), they both fell down onto the couch. 

Alex smirked.   
"Thomas," He said.  
"Hm?" Thomas asked.  
"We still haven't discussed my idea," Alex said.   
"Oh for gods sake," Thomas said, laughing.


	37. Coffee, Midnight, and Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks poor_richards for these words!! And sorry it's a little bit late! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Thomas sighed, staring out the window.   
He pulled out his phone and checked the time.   
Half past midnight.   
He groaned, and took another sip of his coffee. His second cup, actually.   
He was about to go make a third, when James walked in. 

"Thomas, what the hell are you fling out of bed at this ungodly hour?" James asked, closing the door behind him and going to Thomas.   
Thomas snorted.  
"Ungodly. Where are we, the 18th century?" He chuckled.   
James rolled his eyes.   
"Not the point, dumbass," He glared.   
"Aaaand, you're back," Thomas said, clicking his tongue.   
"Oh for- why are you here, with coffee, in the middle of the night?" James asked. 

Thomas gave him a look. 

"Can't sleep," He shrugged.   
"Wow, okay, so what's with the coffee?" James asked. 

"Keepin' me awake."  
"But you can't sleep."  
"Exactly. I won't fall asleep while not bein' asleep."   
"That's probably the stupidest things I've ever heard."   
"C'mon now, darlin'."   
"I hate you." 

"Okay, harsh! You gonna sit with me or not?" Thomas asked, patting the spot next to him.   
James rolled his eyes for the millionth time that night, and grabbed the coffee cup, placing it on the bedside table (they were in a guest room next door to theirs). 

"Hey, now," Thomas said.   
James sighed.   
"I'm going back to sleep, but take this. It's calming. Kinda helps me sleep sometimes," James said, handing Thomas a book.   
Thomas stared at it, and looked up at James, but he was already gone. 

"Thank you, hon," and with that he was reading for the rest of the night.


	38. Cats, Books, and Sunsets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Jaysong!!!   
> Sorry if it seems random, but I thought the plot was kinda cute. I hope you like hamburr! 
> 
> (Also sorry it's been so long sicne I updated, I have a busy schedule currently!)

Alexander smirked when he got home. He didn't know what his boyfriend was so happy about, but he knew it'd be good. 

"I'm home," He said, putting his bag down.   
"Alexander! Look at these cats I found!!" Aaron cooed, holding up a mother and (what appeared to be) her baby.   
Alex s face lit up.   
"Ohhh, let's keep them!" He said in a sing-songy voice.   
"Maybe," Aaron said. 

"Anyways, it's late! The sun's setting!" Aaron exclaimed, gesturing the the sight through the window.   
Alex turned to it.   
"It's pretty," He whispered.   
Aaron smiled, and led Alex outside, the cat and the small kitten following. 

"Yeah, it is," Aaron said.   
The sky was painted with pinks, oranges, yellows, and a bit of purple. It was absolutely mesmerizing.   
The cat meowed.  
Aaron picked it up and scratched it, causing it to purr.   
"This is like a page in a new family's story or something," Alex chuckled.   
Aaron smirked and nodded. 

"We'll have to get stuff for the cats."

Alex's eyes lit up, yet again.   
"I can go to the library to get books on cats or something," He suggested.   
"Of course, anything to go to the library," Aaron teased.  
"What, I like the library!" Alex defended.   
"I know, you nerd," Aaron said, smiling as he walked back in, with the cats a grumbling Alexander following. 

This certainly was a page in this family's story.


	39. Cuddles, Disney, and Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the words and congrats Andrea!! Your words are the last ones that will be used!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!!

"Hercules, wanna watch a movie?" Lafayette asked, flopping down on the couch next to Hercules.   
"Sure, yeah," Herc nodded.   
Lafayette smiled.   
"Let's watch a Disney movie!" Lafayette exclaimed.   
Hercules snorted. 

Lafayette turned to him.   
"What?"   
Hercules just shrugged and smiled.   
"Nothin', pick one," He said.

Lafayette huffed.   
"Let's watch Hercules, because your name!" Lafayette suggested.   
"Oh no, I hate that movie," Hercules said.   
"Fine. Mulan?"  
"See it too many times."  
"Okay, Little Mermaid?"   
"Eh, boring."  
"Lion King?"  
"Don't like it."  
"How can you not- Fine. Cinderella?"   
"Sure."

"Really?! Finally!" Lafayette said, smiling, He put the disk in and cuddled up to Hercules. 

"You're pretty cute, you know that?" He said.   
Lafayette blushed.   
"Love you," Herc said.   
"I love you too, idiot," Lafayette said, kissing him.


	40. Chapter 40

Hello!!!!!!

We did it!! This is the end of 3 words, and thank you to every single person who participated!! This was super fun for me! 

Although there were times I stopped posting for weeks, I did finally finish a DJ I'm super proud! 

So I hope you all enjoyed this!! 

Thanks everyone for all the support! 

Love you guys!!!!!!! 

-Megalton68


End file.
